Hiccup Haddock
|personality = Kind, silly, sarcastic, intelligent, awkward, wisecracking, determined, handsome, charismatic, funny, relevant, significant, brave, non violent, independent, loving, ingenious, well spoken |occupation = Viking Founder and Head Dragon Trainer of Berk Dragon Academy Astrid's boyfriend Current Chief of Berk |alignment = Good |affiliations = Dragon Riders Hairy Hooligan Tribe House Haddock |goal = To be praised as a hero of Berk (succeeded) (in the first film), To explore new worlds (formerly) To defeat Drago Bludvist. To find the Hidden World |home = Berk (formerly) Dragon's Edge (formerly) New Berk |family = Stoick the Vast † (father) Valka (mother) Astrid Hofferson (wife) Zephyr Haddock (daughter) Nuffink Haddock (son) Stoick's Father † (paternal grandfather) Stoick's Grandfather † (paternal great-grandfather) Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson (parents-in-law) "Fearless" Finn Hofferson (uncle-in-law) |pets = Toothless (dragon) |friends = Toothless, Astrid Hofferson, Valka, Stoick the Vast, Gobber the Belch, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston, Eret, Son of Eret, Dagur the Deranged, Heather]], Alvin the Treacherous, Viggo Grimborn, Stormfly, Cloudjumper, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Skullcrusher, Grump, Gothi's Pet, Shattermaster, Windshear, Groundsplitter, Mala, Throk, Atali, Minden, Mik, Skulder, Bayana, Fishmeat, Thornado, Valka's Bewilderbeast (deceased), Sleuther, Speedy, Wingnut, Berserker Bewilderbeast, Bandit, Gothi, Silent Sven, Bucket, Mulch, Gustav Larson, Spitelout Jorgenson, Fanghook, Kingstail, Whip and Lash, Gothi's Gronckle, Sven's Nightmare, Viggo's Skrill, Light Fury |enemies = The Red Death, Alvin the Treacherous (formerly), Mildew (formerly), Torch's Mother (formerly), Ryker Grimborn, Viggo Grimborn, Toothless'Nemesis, ]] Whispering Death (formerly),Dagur the Deranged (formerly), Smothering Smokebreath, Changewing, Screaming Death (formerly), Flightmare, Skrill (formerly), Lead Stinger, Speed Stingers, Drago Bludvist and his Bewilderbeast, Eret (formerly), Krogan, Johann, Dragon Hunters, Dragon Trappers, Grimmel the Grisly |likes = Toothless, Astrid, heights, being useful, flying with his family, his friends, helping others, protecting Berk, dragons, being Chief (currently) |dislikes = Being doubted, being picked on, being disowned, Toothless in danger, his father scolding him or being disappointed, Stoick's overprotective nature, being fighting over by Toothless and Torch, Snotlout's arrogant attitude, Dragons not to flying or swimming, Snotlout breaking his rules, his father's death, being betrayed, being Chief (formerly), Drago Bludvist, Grimmel the Grisly |possessions = Sketchbook Knife Shield Inferno (sword) |weapons = |fate = Marries Astrid and has two children, Zephyr and Nuffink and reunites with Toothless. |quote = "I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself." |romances = |powers = |image = HiccupHiddenWorld.png|name = Hiccup|actor = Riley Miner (Live Spectacular) Rarmian Newton (Live Spectacular)|appearance = Tall young man, with fair skin, brown hair, green eyes, freckles, and a scar on his chin.}}Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III '(mostly known as ' Hiccup Haddock) is the main human protagonist of the '' How to Train Your Dragon '' franchise. Throughout the series, Hiccup grows from a boy to a man and wishes to journey to new lands and meet new dragons. He is officially the chief of Berk in the sequel and marries Astrid in the third film and has two children with her, Zephyr and Nuffink. Hiccup is based on the character of the same name from the How to Train Your Dragon book series by Cressida Cowell. Background Concept and creation Based on storyboards, Hiccup was intended to be just like his book counterpart. Instead of fifteen, he was going to be only ten years old and the film was going reflect in the first book. Early Life Born on the Isle of Berk fourteen fifteen years before the end of the War of the Ring, Hiccup was the only child and son of Stoick the Vast and Valka. He was born earlier, while his mother worried for her small, infant son, his father believed Hiccup would grow into a strong man. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Per tradition, being a child of a chief, Hiccup was showered with other gifts by others around the world. He was given a tiny ax by his father. Valka was horrified and forbade Stoick from giving it to him. Hiccup would later use it as a paperweight. As a baby, Hiccup encountered a dragon, Cloudjumper, who was intrigued by baby Hiccup and allowed the child to play with his tail. However, Cloudjumper, spooked by Valka, accidentally gave Hiccup a small cut on his chin. Stoick rushed in and saw the dragon with his family and thought his wife and son were in danger. As the dragon set the house on Fire, Stoick rushed to Hiccup's cradle and rescued him. Cloudjumper took Valka. Stoick shouted for Valka as she was taken as Stoick held Hiccup. Everyone believed that she had been eaten by a dragon but Valka actually lived among the dragons for years. However, she refused to return, thinking her son would be safer without her . Hiccup was smaller and weaker than the other Vikings, which caused him to be bullied by other teenagers. Being raised by an overprotective father, Hiccup and Stoick had a rather strained relationship. As a kid, Hiccup knew Dagur the Deranged when they were young. During one of the visits, Dagur attempted to drown him and often used him as target for knife throwing practice "Twinsanity" He was friends with Fishlegs since they were seven years old and celebrated Snoggletog with both their parents.Hiccup became Gobber's apprentice when he was young. When Hiccup was about seven years old, Hiccup was taken to the edge of Berk, where his father talked about a place where Dragons lived. Hiccup asked if there would be Night Furies, and Stoick, amused announced there were indeed Night Furies and hoped to end the war once and for all.How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Hiccup left his bed one night to get a drink of water when he saw his father crying, mourning over the loss of Valka. Stoick saw Hiccup was watching and quickly wiped away his tears. Hiccup asked his father if he was going to re-marry. However, Stoick assured his son that he did not want another wife and instead wanted to remain single, happy raising his son on his own. Hiccup's father assured Hiccup that sometimes, with loss comes with a powerful feeling: love. When Hiccup was young, his father often took him fishing. However, during one of these trips, Hiccup lost a gift his mother gave him, having sown a Deadly Nadder toy for him. He used to be terrified of dragons. "Breakneck Bog" Personality Hiccup first started out as awkward, shy, and a loner. He usually resorts to sarcasm when only necessary. Hiccup was very protective of his friends and family. This includes Astrid, something she reciprocated and Toothless when he didn't hand him over to Grimmel. He was also unwilling to abandon his friends when they were trapped on the Reaper no thanks to Dagur. An outcast among the Vikings, Hiccup was determined to figure out on how to prove himself to his father and his peers. The trait seemed to never leave Hiccup,as in the Riders of Berk he thought he needed to prove himself with his father but at the cost of nearly getting his friends killed. He used to think all dragons were enemies. However, once he befriended Toothless, Hiccup saw dragons as friends. He was also very observant, as he saw Toothless could not fly well with one tail fin and that dragons hated eels. Hiccup is also a nerd when it comes to learning about dragons, similar to his friend Fishlegs. However, he is easily frustrated by Snotlout's ego or the twins' stupidity. Hiccup looked out for his people and always puts their needs and protection first. According to Stoick, Hiccup inherited his mother's stubborness. Like Valka, Hiccup was just as stubborn as she was. Hiccup is not without flaws, as he can be too trusting when it comes to more deceitful individuals such as Heather or Mildew. He was also fooled by Viggo Grimborn in the series 4 finale. Hiccup did feel that it was Toothless' fault that that his father died saving him. However, he was immediately remorseful of how he pushed away his best friend. He could sometimes get hard on the twins or Snotlout but still tolerated them. Hiccup also attempted to keep the peace between humans and dragons and attempted to build a world that he wanted. However, Hiccup decided to let his friend go. ' He also proves to be a good father, as he comforted Zephyr to and Nuffink before introducing them to Toothless, and a caring husband for Astrid Hofferson. Physical Appearance Hiccup is fifteen in the first film, eighteen or nineteen in Race to the Edge, twenty in How to Train Your Dragon 2, and twenty-one in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. He has brownish-auburn hair, green eyes, fair skin, and is at first five foot five. In the first film, and the television series, Hiccup was significantly weaker than all of the other Viking teenagers. He wears a plain, light green long-sleeved tunic, brown fur boots, dark green pants, and has a belt with a Knife strapped to it. When he was flying Toothless, Hiccup changes from his fur vest to a rider's gear. After the battle with the Red Death, Hiccup gained a prosthetic leg made of metal. He wears his outfit from the first film throughout the series, but replaces his fur vest to one made of leather. If you look closely in Riders of Berk, Hiccup is slightly taller, reaching nearly his father's shoulder. By Race to the Edge, Hiccup's hair grew out a little more, long enough to make mini braids. He wears one boot while having significant changes done to his prosthetic. He now was fitted with a red long-sleeved tunic with brown leather. He gained brown leather shoulder pads with a symbol of Toothless on his right shoulder, wears a belt, and wears green trousers. By How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup grew taller and is no longer considered a runt. Instead he is six foot two and taller than the other Viking teenagers. He changed into flight gear. His hair is slightly shorter and somewhat scraggly and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear. He also has a stubble on his chin and has a stronger build than the first film. He still wears a basic green tunic, leather pants, and padding while being covered in leather armor plating on his shoulder. He wears arm brackets that were designed by himself. He has a flight suit from the television series as well. During The Hidden World, Hiccup has black, fireproof dragon armor made of Toothless' scales. He still retains his braids that Astrid put into his hair. Hiccup has a brown leather tunic on, with dark brown braces and shoulderpads. He also was more muscular than the second film and grew a full beard in the epilogue while wearing a fur cloak similar to his father, possibly in honor of Stoick. He also has obtained his Chieftain belt. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon During Dragon Training, Hiccup is nearly killed by the Gronckle in their first lesson but saved by Gobber, who tells the teenagers that a dragon will always go through the kill. ''Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon ''Book of Dragons'' ''Gift of the Night Fury'' ''Dragons: The Series'' Voiced again by Jay Baruchel, Hiccup appears in the television series based on the film series as one of the main characters. He is one of the few characters to appear in all episodes. The series serves as a sequel to the original film and also as a bridge between the first and second films. In the series, Hiccup serves as the protagonist and learns how to train dragons with his friends and they descover more secrets while learning to train dragons and fighting off Alvin and the Outcasts. In the second season, Defenders of Berk, Hiccup and his friends learn to defend Berk from their enemies after establishing the Secret Flight Club Hiccup formed with Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They face Dagur the Deranged as a new enemy. He reappears in Dragons: Race to the Edge, which takes place three years after the last season and two years before How to Train Your Dragon. Togehter, Hiccup and Toothless fight against the Dragon Hunters, who intend to hunt down and sell every dragon in the archipelago. ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' Five years after the original film, Hiccup is a full fledged young man, often going exploring with Toothless. The reason behind this is Hiccup is avoiding Stoick because his father wants to pass on the title of Chief to him to retire. This putsa strain on their relationship again. ''Dawn of the Dragon Racers'' ''How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World'' One year since Drago's defeat, Hiccup led the people of Berk throughout a prosperous year. On one dragon raid, Hiccup dressed in armor made of Toothless' black scales and both he and toothless appeared first. The guard mistook Hiccup for a demon but the young man showed he was just a guy there to free all the dragons. Their silent raid turns into catastrophe when Hiccup's friends appear on the scene. However, the group manages to free most of the dragons, with only the Light Fury remaining. On their return, Gobber tells Hiccup that he can not keep bringing dragons to Berk because the bigger the dragon population, the bigger the target they become. He insists that Hiccup and Astrid should put up their saddles and get married, but they find it awkward. Tuffnut approaches Hiccup and makes it his duty to make Hiccup marriage material. Eret arrives to hiccup and reveals that there are more dragon trappers coming. When the young Chief behind saying they must have those dragons, Gobber, disappointed, tells Hiccup that one day, he'll pick a battle he can't win. Meanwhile, Grimmel the Grisly plans to hunt down Toothless. Hiccup remembers as a child that his father spoke of a place where dragons could live in peace. Astrid appears and Hiccup reveals what his father told him. Suddenly, Toothless senses something, causing Hiccup and Astrid to follow him, where they find a female Light Fury. Alarmed, the white dragon fires at Hiccup and Astrid before she leaves, with Toothless having fallen in love. The next day, Hiccup decides that he and Toothless go back to where the Light Fury was spotted. Tuffnut accompanies Hiccup, and engages in an awkward conversation. However, Hiccup is immediately alarmed when he spots a dart and deduces that the Light Fury was drugged and that there is a trap. He stops Toothless from crossing and uses the branch Tuffnut was using and has it activate a trap. Hiccup, Toothless and Tuffnut return to the village, where Hiccup tells his friends that someone slipped through their sentries and placed a trap. As he plans to patrol with Toothless, Eret advises Hiccup not to take Toothless anywhere, having recognized the work of Grimmel the Grisly, a skilled dragon trapper. Hiccup realizes they must set a trap for Grimmel. Relationships Family Stoick Without a mother, Hiccup only had Stoick as a parent, and as a single father, Stoick loved and protected his son for years. As a boy, his father told him stories about the Hidden World and how to cope with loss. Despite being close with Stoick when he was a child, as Hiccup grew up to be a teenager, the two developed a stained relationship due to their major differences. When Hiccup's father was overprotective, it drove themselves further and further apart. Valka Throughout his whole life, Hiccup thought Valka had been eaten by a dragon because she was taken before Hiccup could remember her. Despite this, he thought fondly of her, as Hiccup went to great lengths to get something his mother gave him as a child and expressed his sadness to Stoick. At twenty years old, Hiccup was reunited with her, where Hiccup was first shocked at seeing her. However, after Valka and Hiccup bonded through their love of dragons. Even as Chief, Valka looked after her son, encouraging After to talk sense into Hiccup whenever he was lost. At her son and daughter-in-law's wedding, Valka watched happily as they got married. Valka later became a grandmother through Hiccup and Astrid's children, Zephyr and Nuffink. Toothless In the first film, Hiccup first encountered Toothless when he was only fifteen years old. When he had the Night Fury at his mercy, Hiccup found he could not bring himself to kill Toothless, as he looked just as scared as Hiccup did and the young man saw himself in the dragon. Hiccup cut him loose and in return, Toothless spared his life. However, Hiccup was terrified of this encounter and immediately fainted after Toothless flew away. The encounter caused Hiccup to no longer want to kill dragons, especially him trying to get out of it when Stoick announced he signed his son up for dragon training. Astrid Hofferson Throughout the series, Astrid develops as Hiccup's crush, rival, best friend, girlfriend, fiancée and eventually wife. However, in their childhood, Astrid steered clear away from Hiccup. However, unlike all the other teenagers, Astrid (and Fishlegs) hardly ridiculed Hiccup but did not do anything to help him. When he tried to impress her, Astrid remained unaffected during their round with Meatlug. While Hiccup excelled in classes and his self increased in popularity, Astrid began feeling jealous at all the attention Hiccup was getting. Despite her animosity with Hiccup, Astrid still threw him on the ground when she thought Toothless was going to attack them, willing to protect him. After a romantic flight with him and Toothless, she changed her view on Hiccup, Toothless, and dragons all together. Nuffink and Zephyr Haddock Zephyr and Nuffink are Hiccup's children with Astrid, and children whom he loves. Hiccup has proven to be a supportive and loving father towards Zephyr and Nuffink, as he taught them how to tame Toothless. Friends and Allies Fishlegs Ingerman Fishlegs is Hiccup's second best friend after Toothless. They've known each other since they were seven because of hanging out every Snoggletog, the Viking equivalent of Christmas. They often geek out when discovering new dragons. They are usually in sync with each other, often finishing each other's sentances. According to Astrid, their conversations are a "language and the Dragon Riders will never understand." The only time they were only out of their element was when they continued trying to find a way to get back "in sync". Ruffnut and Tuffnut Ruffnut and Tuffnut are one of Hiccup's best friends; however, they used to make fun of Hiccup due to him becoming an outcast in the tribe. However, after fighting side by side, they come to respect Hiccup and he trusts them completely. They usually don't follow Hiccup's orders, but they each care for another in their own ways. Snotlout Snotlout used to make fun of Hiccup due to him becoming an outcast in the tribe. However, after fighting side by side, they come to respect each other and trusts them completely. Initially in the series, Hiccup and Snotlout bore something of a rivalry. However, by Race to the Edge, their rivalry dissolved by a long shot. Despite earlier, they still consider each other friends, as Hiccup praised Snotlout for his actions on helping save the Fireworm Queen's babies. Viggo Grimborn Hiccup first heard of Viggo Grimborn when Astrid reveals that he, and not Ryker, was the leader of the Dragon Hunters. They never officially met face to face until "Maces and Talons, Part 2" when Viggo's men captured Heather while Hiccup attempted to rescue her. After both Dagur and Alvin's redemption in Race to the Edge's season 3 and Defenders of Berk, Viggo has become Hiccup's primary enemy. Even after all they had been through and despite Viggo trying to kill him multiple times, the dangerous Viking himself continued to see Hiccup as a worthy adversary and had a mutual respect for one another. They finally became allies when Hiccup helped Viggo attempt at revenge on Krogan and Johann. Viggo sacrificed himself and gave hiccup and Toothless enough time to escape. Hiccup was eventually inspired to make his sword, Inferno, emit Zippleback Gas like Viggo had done to his own, including its design. Mala Mala is one of Hiccup's allies and friends; however, their relationship did not start well at first. He had a deadly encounter with Mala, who was convinced that the Dragon Riders were in league with Viggo Grimborn. She was willing to trust them when they convinced her they were friends of the dragons. However, when the Eruptadon was taken by the Grimborn brothers, Mala quickly judged the Dragon Riders and thought they purposefully were distracting herthreatened to kill Hiccup and his friends herself. Hiccup changes her mind by promising to bring back her Great Protector back. After realizing that the dragons and the Riders were not in league with Viggo, and after Hiccup saved her Eruptadon and each other's island, Mala became an ally an dfriend with the dragon trainors in their fighta gainst Viggo and the Hunters. She trusts them after this, sometimes contacting them when they are in peril, as Mala trusted Hiccup enough to help her get the Eruptadon egg to its nesting place and informed them of what happened at the Northern Market when a hooded figure warded the Dragon Hunters off her and Throk. Mala even offered her home island to Hiccup and his friends in season 6 of Race to the Edge when the Edge was taken by Krogan and Viggo. Enemies Drago Bludvist Hiccup firs t encountered with Drago when they were on the battlefield, where Drago mocked Hiccup by saying that Stoick must feel great shame for a son like Hiccup. However, the young man was not fazed by his newer enemy's snide remarks. Drago attempted to intimidate Hiccup by menacingly circling around him and telling Hiccup how he lost his arm to a dragon and how they destroyed his village when he was a boy. Drago ordered for Hiccup to be killed by Toothless (who was controlled by Drago's Bewilderbeast) and though Stoick took the final blow, he was still satisfied by the results. Following this, Hiccup finally avenged his father's death by having a hand in his defeat. Hiccup reached out to Toothless and was able to break him free of Drago's and his Bewilderbeast's control. Drago was consideredt o be an opposite version of Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon. Grimmel the Grisly Another one of Hiccup's darker counterparts, Grimmel was what Hiccup could have become if he had killed toothless if they first met. Gallery Difference from the source material * In the first book, Hiccup begins the story at ten years old rather than fifteen. The story ended when Hiccup is in his seventies rather than his thirties. * Hiccup's mother and maternal grandfather, Old Wrinkly, are absent from the film series. However, Hiccup's mother appears in the second film. Instead of being named Valhallarama, she was renamed Valka. * Both book Hiccup and film Hiccup grew up without a mother. Valhallarama stayed away from home questing whole Valka remained away from home with the dragons for twenty years * Hiccup's wife and children are mentioned, similar to how Hiccup is married to Astrid with two children. * Hiccup in the film has to kill a dragon to become an official Viking while in the book, they have to train their dragons to pass or be banished from the tribe. The same happens to Hiccup but because Stoick wrote his son off in a fit of anger. * Hiccup is given a love interest, Astrid. However, she doesn't exist in the book. However, Hiccup in the books had a female companion named Camicazi similar to Astrid. * Hiccup and Snotlout are unrelated in the film, where in the book, they were cousins. * Hiccup and Fishlegs are extremely close and Best Friends in the novel. In the film, Hiccup does remain best friends with Fishlegs, having known him since they were seven, but they aren't as close as they are in the book until the very end of the first film and the rest of the series. Trivia * In How to Train Your Dragon, Hiccup is fifteen, twenty in How to Train Your Dragon 2, twenty one in ''The Hidden World ''and 31 in the epilogue. * In the original film, Hiccup is the shortest of the teenagers. However, in the sequel, Hiccup is the tallest of the Dragon Riders * In "Worst in Show," Hiccup is given a green Terrible Terror in the series just like Toothless from the book. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games‏‎ Category:Characters who fly Category:Protagonists Category:Main protagonists Category:Chiefs and Chieftesses Category:Vikings Category:Scandinavian characters